<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Head of the Demon by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805384">The Head of the Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Baby Jay [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Night Long, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jason Todd, Breathplay, Contract Negotiations, Cum slut Jason, Fight me on that, Lady Shiva is Jason's mom, League of Assassins - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar baby Jason, a deal is made, blowjob, face fucking, jason didn't die, smol Jason, sugar daddy Ra's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks up a way to gain access to the League's extra training resources, Ra's is happy to oblige especially when the payment is this fun. If only he knew he was falling for the same trap as the rest of Jason's sugar daddies do, once you've had him it's hard to ever deny him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Baby Jay [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Head of the Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts">scandalsavage</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts">EmeraldHeiress</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little thank you (even if it is a little bit late) for writing fics that helped me support my family through such a horrific time. I hope you both enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the Demons Head finding sexual pleasure is easy. His harem included people from all over the world. However, none of them were as intriguing as the eighteen-year-old who arrived in Nanda Parbat with Lady Shiva. Apparently, he was her son, the result of a one-night stand with a Latin American man after a mission in Gotham. He’d been raised by said man, poorly if all the information Ra’s had discovered was the truth, until being found as an orphan by The Detective when the runt had tried to steal his tyres. A growing sense of helplessness and anger for his part of Gotham; along with an ever increasing number of arguments with the Bat had led the teenager to hacking his file in the supercomputer, where he discovered that his blood test led back to the female powerhouse that was Lady Shiva. </p>
<p><br/>Now the little shit was standing before him, head bowed in supplication, but body coiled tight with an obvious need to rebel. His mother was blathering on; politely asking if the League would train her boy without him becoming a full-time member as she didn’t want him to lose his adoptive family. From what his Gotham plants had reported back, The Detective knew where the boy was and had given permission for him to go on a similar training journey he had done at the beginning of his own transformation into a leather-clad furry. </p>
<p><br/>As he looked the boy over Ra’s could see where the years of undernourishment had impacted his health. Although he still had a couple of years left of development, he currently stood a good three to four inches shorter than his five-foot-eight birth mother. There was muscle definition to his arms, exposed as he wore a vest due to the extreme heat difference between Gotham and Nanda Parbat. His body had obvious tone to it, not an inch of fat anywhere to spare on such an active teenager whose body was also fighting against his early underdevelopment. Last time Ra’s had confronted the Bat with this one as his Robin, the kid had been fifteen and four foot nine inches. The svelte body, with strong thighs, matched the fighting style Ra’s had studied in videos. A mix of the first bird and the Bat himself. Yes, he thought, this might lead to an interesting arrangement depending on how badly he wants to learn. </p>
<p><br/>Ra’s waved a hand through the air, the room falling silent and Lady Shiva tightening up her already perfect posture. “Ubu, prepare my private balcony with dinner for two. The young man and I shall dine together so I can discover just how serious he is about his advancement.” With his statement made, Shiva ushered her son out of the room. The boy looking back at him with a small smirk and a wicked glint to his eyes. Almost as if he was thinking of a similar proposition as the Demon’s Head himself.  </p>
<p><br/>Dinner on his private balcony is usually only reserved for those he finds special. For the children he’s fathered through the years and the occasional member of his harem. Tonight the view is as exquisite as ever. The cloudless sky filled to the brim with stars, the full moon providing additional lighting to the candles flickering around the low wall and table. Ra’s had changed into one of his green and gold robes, his crest weaved across the silk lining. The flowing outer jacket finishes at his ankles, the gold piping sparkling in the candlelight and the thick gold string hangs open, showing off the shorter tunic and trousers. All easy to slip off in case he didn’t miss read the look he’d gotten. </p>
<p><br/>The centuries old man is leaning against the wall, an apex predator surveying his kingdom, when Jason arrives with Ubu. The demure boy who’d stood before his throne is not the same boy who stands before him now. All hint of subservience is gone. In its place is a boy who has spent the past few years watching their father be one of the worlds top CEOs. Determination, fire, passion. Everything Ra’s has been lacking in recent years. Sure his harem satisfy his physical needs sexually but, none of them fight back. None of them talk back or offer any true passion. Each just happy to be of service to the Demon. He looks over the small teen, eyes drinking in the sight before him. </p>
<p><br/>As soon as Ubu had left them be. Depositing Jason on the balcony and immediately leaving. The boy had slipped off the coat he’d been wearing revealing quite the sight underneath. </p>
<p><br/>“I saw how you looked at me Ra’s. That hunger. I grew up seeing it, aimed at me and those around me.” Jason speaks with confidence while he saunters closer. Those hips, hips Ra’s wants to bruise up and slam into the low wall, swaying as if on a breeze only known to the boy. He’s dressed in green organza. The fabric creating more of a toga across his torso and finishing around his knees. It’s held together with gold chains, perfectly matching the silk gold boxers he’s wearing. An outfit that Ra’s knows the boy must have picked out himself as he wouldn’t have risked losing this deal so soon and incurring the wrath of both Shiva and Wayne. </p>
<p><br/>The older man hums and takes a sip of his wine. His eyes still drinking in the sight of the teen’s gorgeous, scarred body. “I think I’m not the only one who had those thoughts though; am I?” It’s framed as a question but he knows the answer. “So, what shall we do? How are we going to go about this?” </p>
<p><br/>Jason throws his head back and laughs. A sound too deep for his slight frame. “The way I see it, Master,” the younger doesn’t miss the sharp inhale Ra’s takes at the moniker. “I can use the money B gave me, pay for my training with various people; or, and I think this will be a lot more fun for both of us, I’ll be your baby. I’ll be at your beck-and-call, within reason, and willing to do almost anything; if that’s dining with you or riding in the sunset with you, I’m game for that. In return, you pay for whatever I need; training, transport, gear, everything. I’ll be as much your sugar baby as you’ll be my sugar daddy.” </p>
<p><br/>Unable, or unwilling, to keep his hands to himself any longer Ra’s takes the final couple of steps towards Jason. Filling the younger man’s space and making him crane his head back, neck arching deliciously, to maintain eye contact. “You’ve got yourself a deal.” Ra’s rumbles. Sealing the dealing with a searing kiss. Claiming the plump lips and tongue; the boy showing far more experience than he’d been expecting. </p>
<p><br/>Breaking for air, Ra’s uses the grip he’d unconsciously taken on the boy’s wild curls to lead him to the table. “For now we eat, then after I wish to take you apart. See how much of you can truly be broken down and rebuilt.” </p>
<p><br/>He pushes on the boy’s head and watches all that lithe grace gold him down onto the oversized pillows that surround the low table. Ra’s settles himself beside the boy, happy that he’s not taken any of the food yet. He stabs a piece of juicy goat with his fork, passing it to Jason as he tucks one of those rebellious curls back behind the boys ear to give him an unobstructed view of kiss-swollen lips wrapping around the fork and sucking the meet off. “You will only refer to me as Master. Understand me runt?” Watching the shiver that accompanied the degrading word makes him smirk. Looks like he might have finally found the answer to his boredom, only the rest of the night would tell. </p>
<p><br/>Two hours, and plenty of food later, finds Jason laying between Ra’s legs, his knees bent to keep his arse off the pillows to display the curve of his spine. His curls are tangled around one of Ra’s hand while the other is lightly wrapped around the side of his neck. Fingertips far enough around to feel how full he’s making the smaller man’s throat. </p>
<p><br/>Whines, whimpers, and muffled moans vibrate up the rock-hard cock driven into his throat. Ra’s using his hair to hold him at the root, nose buried against golden skin, as he takes his fill of that throat fluttering around his large girth. He pulls the boy back a few inches, just enough to allow a struggled breath and to see the tears clumping long eyelashes. He knows he could hold off; could bend the boy over the wall and admire the scratches it’ll leave once he’s finished; but why should he? They’ve got all night. Hell, they’ve got longer than that with their new contract. </p>
<p><br/>So, he tightens his grip to hold the boy still and drives his hips up and down. Enjoying the sucking pressure when only the head remains splitting Jason’s swollen red lips. Following it up with a vicious thrust back in, the gagging feeling just as good. “Fuck, you little slut. I’d think you were gagging on me if it didn’t feel so much like you were milking me. You love it don’t you. Being used. How many people have you let use you back home?” The verbal humiliation makes the boy moan, the vibrations intensifying. </p>
<p><br/>Unable to take more, the Demon’s Head resumes a vicious pace. Cock head slamming down that tight throat as he smashes his pelvis against that young face. Half a dozen thrusts later and he feels the first pulse building. </p>
<p><br/>Pulling back is easy. He keeps just the head between those full lips; soaking wet with spit, pre-come, and the boy’s own tears of exertion. His hand moves from the boy’s throat so he can stroke his cock quickly. Emptying into that smart mouth and providing the perfect after-dinner treat. </p>
<p><br/>When Ra’s finally finishes he pulls back and uses his now free hand to close the boy’s mouth. He gave the ‘hero’ a gift; the least he can do is keep it. As he watches, Jason’s eyes glaze over further in pleasure as he swallows every drop. Even going so far as to swipe his tongue over sore lips to get any potential remains. He’s surprised when he doesn’t have to prompt; when Jason looks up at him and speaks in a gravelly, used voice. “Thank you Master.” </p>
<p><br/>That night Jason doesn’t return to his room. Instead he gets spread out on the balcony and the huge canopy bed. The older man spending the night taking his time. Fulfilling his promise of breaking the runt down and rebuilding him. Tying him up and fucking him hard. Having the younger body bounce in his lap, head thrown back in pleasure. Ending the night with something slow and lazy, almost loving, that lets him fall asleep with the boy’s sloppy hole warming his cock as he curls back against his chest. Ra’s’ arm holding him close where it’s right across the smaller chest. </p>
<p>The following morning Jason leaves in a private jet; Ra’s accompanying him to his first trainer. Sensei is a formidable man and if the boy passes his training, along with that of Ra’s and his mother’s then he might just be the candidate Ra’s has been looking for when it comes to sending someone to the All-Caste. The exceptionally private, and oldest assassin guild there is can’t have just anybody and The Detective had disappointed Ra’s with his unwillingness to handle death in its purest form, thereby making him an unsuitable candidate. Add in the heartbreak the man had caused his daughter by refusing to be the League’s heir. He wasn’t suitable at all; my boy, however, could be. Ra’s thinks as he watches the boy peruse his private catalogue of weapons and get excited about certain pieces, lethal pieces. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>